My Reaction
My Reaction (Hangul: 온몸이 반응해) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the third track from their third mini album Just Right. Audio Spotify Lyrics |Rom = |Eng = GOT7 Every single cell in my body reacts From my head to my toes, everything reacts It was my first time, feeling that way I’ve never felt it before So I quickly fell for you I know that the sweeter it is, the more dangerous The more dangerous it is, the sweeter it is But I didn’t wanna lose you But my prediction was exactly right You changed in just one moment You used my innocent heart You played me like a doll Throwing me away when you got sick of me I hated you so much for that but My eyes react, my ears react When I see you, when I hear your voice My entire body reacts, it reacts first I really don’t want to but what do I do? I can’t control myself No no no no no no no no Every single cell in my body reacts From my head to my toes, everything reacts No no no no no no no no Every corner of my body reacts When I see you, it automatically reacts But I still had that small belief that you will love me So even when I gave you my all, it didn’t feel wasteful But the more time passed, the more bold and indifferent you became So you gave me a deeper scar and I was in even more pain My eyes react, my ears react When I see you, when I hear your voice My entire body reacts, it reacts first I really don’t want to but what do I do? I can’t control myself No no no no no no no no Every single cell in my body reacts From my head to my toes, everything reacts No no no no no no no no Every corner of my body reacts When I see you, it automatically reacts When I knew it was a trap, it was already too late I tried so hard but I couldn’t escape It’s too late, I’m slowly sinking But as if you’re ridiculing me, the poison in my body keeps spreading What do I do? But why do I like this trap? Oh my, and why is this poison so sweet? Is it that I can’t escape or that I don’t want to? I don’t know either, I just like you so much My entire body reacts, it reacts first When I see you, when I hear your voice It keeps reacting, it reacts again I really don’t want to but what do I do? I can’t control myself No no no no no no no no Every single cell in my body reacts From my head to my toes, everything reacts No no no no no no no no Every corner of my body reacts When I see you, it automatically reacts }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Just Right Category:Discography Category:Songs